Past is Present
by haleygrl
Summary: After the final battle between Harry and Voldemort, Harry gets transported back in time to his parents last year at Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

**Past is Present**

Ok so this my first fan fiction. I don't even know if anyone will like it or not but I'm going to give it a shot.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1

**Harry's POV**

"Give it up Potter!" shouted Lord Voldemort as our spells connected.

"Never!" I yelled back.

A few seconds before we both shot out a killing curse at each other. The only difference was his was green and mine was red. At the center where they connected gold sparks were shooting out. I could feel his spell shoot out a burst of energy, pushing the sparks towards me. Just as the gold was an inch from my wand I heard Flawks. He was singing a beautiful and encouraging song. I gathered as much strength as I could and shot the sparks back towards Voldemort.

This time he couldn't push them back. The spells hit him but at the last second a shower of golden sparks rained over the hall. One hit me and I couldn't help but think how my life would be different if he never killed my parents.

I felt warm even happy as the gold sank into my chest. Then I felt nothing, like I wasn't even there. I could hear people cheering in background and then it stopped. I couldn't hear anything. I looked to my left to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny running towards me looking worried. To my right Sirius and Remus had the same etch of concern written on their face.

My vision blurred. I couldn't hear or see anything but right now I didn't care. I was floating, slowly drifting down to place unknown. I don't how long I was down there but I didn't care where I was or what was happing, I felt at peace.

Just then a light came out of nowhere. I opened my eyes to find myself in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was standing over me looking anxious. I couldn't remember what happened or why I was here. Then it hit me. I just defeated Lord Voldemort and must have past out.

"Sorry I couldn't stay awake for the celebration" I said with a weak smile.

She looked confused "what celebration?"

I looked down remembering how many people died during the battle. "Yeah, I guess it would be short lived with all the deaths"

She looked worried now.

"It's ok" I said, "I'm fine they need you more in the great hall then I do"

She still looked worried.

"I'm fine" I said reassuringly. "If you see any of the Weasley's, Hermione, or Sirius tell them I'm ok"

She left with same worried/confused look on her face.

* * *

Ok! So what did you think? I know it isn't J.K. Rowling but it's a start. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks are alive everything else is the same up to last battle in the 7th book. Plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dumbledore**

**Disclaimer- I do not or ever will own HP**

* * *

**Recap**

"_It's ok" I said, "I'm fine they need you more in the great hall then I do"_

_She still looked worried._

"_I'm fine" I said reassuringly. "If you see any of the Weasley's, Hermione, or Sirius tell them I'm ok"_

_She left with same worried/confused look on her face._

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I sat up and looked around the room. All the other beds were empty; there way no noise coming from the hall and it was a sunny winter day?

"How can it be winter?" I thought, "Have I been unconscious that long?"

My train of thought was broken by opening of the door. I was expecting Ron and Hermione but it was Madam Pomfrey again followed by McGonagall. They stopped beside my bed.

"Who are who?" McGonagall asked

"What do mean Professor?" I asked obviously confused

"I mean what's your name?" McGonagall restated

"Harry" I said slowly

"Harry what?" She asked getting annoyed

"Harry Potter" I answered "Professor you've known me for 7 years. Why are you…?"

She cut me off "Potter? Are you related to James Potter?"

"Yeah, he's my dad" I answered

She looked completely shock "That isn't possible"

The door opened again and in walked Professor Dumbledore. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"What have you found out Minnie?" He asked

"He said that his name is Harry Potter and that he's the son of our 7th year James Potter."

I didn't hear McGonagall because I was too busy gapping at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter is there something wrong?" asked Dumbledore politely

Before I could stop myself I blurted out "Your dead"

He raised an eyebrow and said "I can assure you I'm alive and well"

"But sir I saw you get hit the killing curse. Don't get me wrong I'm glad you're alive but Snape killed you. He even showed me his memory of you two discussing his death." I said slowly.

He was about to say something but Pomfrey beat him to it.

"Dear boy that must have been some dream you had!" she laughed. "With that high fever you have you must still be hallucinating."

McGonagall and Pomfrey looked convinced that I was hallucinating but Dumbledore looked at me with his penetrating gaze.

He asked "How long till he's ready to leave?"

Pomfrey stared at me thinking for a second.

Then replied "He's not severely injured but has a few bruised ribs, a minor fracture but I have that almost healed, fist degree burns on his hand, and minor cuts and bruises all over his body so he should be up and ready before the students arrive."

Dumbledore looked at me and smiled "When she releases you come up to my office. The password is Lollipop. It's by…"

I cut him off "I know were it is Professor"

He looked at me for a second then left with McGonagall.

"Well" Madam Pomfrey began "If you're going to be healed by tonight you need to drink this."

She handed me tall glass of reddish brown liquid that was as thick as syrup but tasted like spoiled milk. I gagged at first but somehow managed to dink the whole thing. Madam Pomfrey took the glass when I was done with and left the room. The liquid in my stomach felt heavy and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Platform 93/25**

**James's POV**

"Hurry up Padfoot!" I yelled running to the train. We were late again and the train was leaving in 2 minutes.

"I'm coming!" Sirius huffed as he stepped on the train.

"Just in time" I sighed

"We would have been here earlier if you hadn't tried to send Snape that exploding owl" Sirius complained

"Can you blame me?" I asked "That git called Lilly a mudblood last year and I couldn't retaliate because she'd hate me."

"Guess your right mate" Sirius agreed "It was still hilarious exploding in your face."

I sighed "Don't remind me. It took me three hours to get all the soot off."

"Looks like you just made it" Remus said as they walked into their compartment

"Yep" Sirius said happily.

Sirius and I put our trunks away while a scowling Peter gave a happy Lupin 2 gallons.

"What was that for?" I asked

Remus replied "Peter and I made a bet and I won."

"On what" Sirius asked

Moony smiled "On whether or not you two would make the train. I was getting worried but you two pulled through"

I smiled "Glad we could be of assistance, Moony"

Sirius looked offended "Peter how could you?' he said in an over emotional voice "I I thought we were friend?!"

"There there Padfoot" I said patting him on the back "Moony had faith in us"

Lilly walked in while Sirius was pretend crying on my shoulder.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked

Sirius's head shot up smiling "Not at all. What can we do you for?"

She looked confused "um I need to find out who the Head Boy is but no one seems to know"

Sirius smiled "Well you came to right place flower. He's in this very room"

She sighed relieved "Remus I was hoping it was you"

He shook his head "Nope. Not me. Guess again"

"Well" She started looking around "It's defiantly not Sirius so that leaves James or Peter"

"BEEEEEEEEEEP!" Sirius said loudly "Times up and the answer is…PRONGS!"

I smiled sheepishly at the look on Lilly's face. She had a shock and was that relief expression on her face.

"James?" she asked unsure

I took out my badge and showed it to her "Yep"

"Alright then." She stated "Let's go. The meeting's starting"

I got up and followed her and Remus to the Perfects meets.

* * *

Ok! Tell me what you think. It's 12:20am and I need to get to bed. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's Past Dumbledore's Future**

I know I said I might not be able to update for awhile but I found the time.

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter is not mine**

* * *

**Recap**

"_Well" Madam Pomfrey began "If you're going to be healed by tonight you need to drink this."_

_She handed me tall glass of reddish brown liquid that was as thick as syrup but tasted like spoiled milk. I gagged at first but somehow managed to dink the whole thing. Madam Pomfrey took the glass when I was done with and left the room. The liquid in my stomach felt heavy and I fell into a dreamless sleep. _

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I woke up feeling well rested and energetic. Madam Pomfrey was at her desk looking at papers when I sat up. She put down what ever she was looking at and walked over to my bed.

"Feeling better?" she asked

"Loads" I replied truthfully

She smiled "Good. Your concussion is gone and your ribs are much better. The burn on your hand is healing but that may take awhile. It seems to be a magical burn."

She looked at me for a second waiting for answer.

When I didn't give one she continued, "Other than that everything seems to be ok. You're free to see the headmaster when ever you're ready."

She gave me one last look before going back to her desk.

I jumped out of bed and put on my shoes. I was still wearing the clothes I had on during the fight. I thanked Pomfrey before leaving.

As I climbed the staircase to Dumbledore's office, I started to think about how much I should tell him. That is if he believes me.

But my train of thought was broken when I walked into his office. It looked exactly as I remembered it. The pensive was out; Fawks and the past headmasters were sleeping, the only difference was that the sword of Gryffindor was missing. Dumbledore was at his desk. When he heard the door open he looked up.

"Take a seat Mr. Potter" He said gesturing to the one opposite his desk.

I sat down and asked "Professor how did I get here?"

He rose his eyebrow "Well Mr. Potter, Professor McGonagall found you passed out by the great hall. She brought you to Madam Pomfrey and I think you know the rest."

I sat there thinking. I made up my mind. If I was ever going to go home, I had to tell Dumbledore everything.

"Professor" I started "I know you're going to think I'm crazy but if I'm ever going to go home I need to tell you the truth."

He smiled "I can assure you that I won't judge your sanity until you finished explaining"

"Thanks Professor" I said gratefully

I took a deep breath to gather my thoughts.

"My name is Harry James Potter. I was born July 31 1980. My parents are James and Lilly Potter. When I was a little over a year old Lord Voldemort came to my house and killed my parents. He tried to kill me too but his spell rebounded off me and shot back at him. You took me to live my Aunt Petunia my closest living relative. When I turned 11 Hagrid, the Hogwarts games keeper, told me I was a wizard and took me to Hogwarts. During my fist year back I fought Voldemort who was attached to the back of my DADA teacher's head. They were after the Sorcerer's Stone. I won the match but Voldemort escaped."

I stood up and walked over to the pensive. I extracted my memory of Quill and the stone. Dumbledore stood up and looked curiously into the memory. I jumped in behind Dumbledore and watched my younger self fend off Quill. Dumbledore wore a mask of indifference throughout the whole thing.

When that memory faded I began talking about my second year. I showed him that memory too. I repeated those steps up until the last battle.

"And that's everything you need to know." I finish

Dumbledore sighed "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that Harry."

I smiled "Its ok professor. I'm just glad you believe me."

He looked up "Now we need to figure out how to get you home."

"It is possible isn't it?" I asked

He frowned "Not that I know of but that doesn't mean we can't find a way."

"So there might be a way?" I asked hopefully

He smiled "Yes but there's still the issue of what we're going to do with you till then."

* * *

Sorry this one's short but I'm not sure what I should do with Harry. I'm leaning more towards making him a professor but I could make him a student. I have a poll on my profile if you want to vote. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Feast**

**Disclaimer- Harry = J.K Rowling. Not me**

* * *

**Recap**

_He looked up "Now we need to figure out how to get you home."_

"_It is possible isn't it?" I asked _

_He frowned "Not that I know of but that doesn't mean we can't find a way."_

"_So there might be a way?" I asked hopefully_

_He smiled "Yes but there's still the issue of what we're going to do with you till then."_

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Dumbledore looked at me with a familiar twinkle in his eye

"Harry, as you know we've been having trouble getting a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

I looked at him confused "Yes?"

He continued "The beginning of the year feast is starting in a couple hours and we still don't have a teacher."

I understood what he meant "But Sir I'm only a year older than the 7th years. Do you really think I'm qualified to…?"

He cut me off "Harry, from what I saw you're more than qualified. I don't think we ever had a teacher that has so much experience."

I knew I couldn't win. You never can with Dumbledore.

I sighed defeated "All right. I'll do it."

He smiled "Great"

We spend the next couple hours discussing my circumstance and what to say if anyone asked about my past.

As we where leaving, Flawks woke up. He cooed happily as Dumbledore stroked his head. When he saw me he gave a cry of delight and flew on my shoulder. I scratched his chin.

"I missed you too" I said happily

Dumbledore smiled "He remembers you"

I looked at him confused "But how?"

His twinkle was back. "Phoenix's are fascinating creatures Harry. They can remember things in the past, present, and future. They have a special connection with time."

He turned to the door. "Now, I think we should be heading to feast."

* * *

**Great Hall**

**James's POV**

Everyone was sitting at their house tables waiting for the feast to start. The 1st year's just got sorted and Dumbledore was getting ready to make his speech.

"Welcome new comers and to everyone else welcome back!" He said cheerfully

"I have some announcements to make. Mr. Flinch has asked me to remind you that magic is forbidden in the hallways and between classes. The forest is forbidden as well."

He looked at me and Sirius when he said that.

"I also want to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harry Potter!"

A taller and slightly older version of me walked into the great hall behind the teacher's table. Dumbledore was the only one clapping. Everyone else was stunned. Even the teacher's looked dumbfounded.

Noticing everyone was too shocked to do anything Dumbledore shouted "Let the feast begin!"

Everyone's eyes were on our new teacher but he didn't seem to notice or care.

After a couple of minutes in silence, people started to regain their senses. Some started eating but most were whispering to each other.

"He looks just like James."

"How old is he?"

"He barely looks older than us."

"What do you think happened to him?"

"How did he get all those cuts?"

"Why's his hand banged?"

I looked over at Remus to what he had to say but Sirius beat me to it.

"James do you have a cousin Harry or something?" he asked

"Not that I know of" I replied looking at Professor Potter curiously

"Maybe he's a distant relative" Moony suggested.

"Maybe" I replied still looking at Harry.

He looked up from eating and stared into my eyes with a curious, happy, and was that sad look? I quickly looked away afraid what else I might see.

"You ok Prongs?" Sirius asked

"Yeah" I lied

Peter spoke up "Is it time for the prank?"

Sirius gave a mischievous smile. "Good thinking Wormtail"

"On the count of three" I began

"One" we picked up our wands

"Two" we pointed them at our target

"Three" We fired all at once

Fireworks lit up the bewitched sky. A red and gold lion over the Gryffindor table, Hufflepuff with yellow and black badger, Ravenclaw had blue and bronze eagle, and Slytherin had green and sliver snake. People watched in aw as all the mascots came together over the Professor's table and formed the school crest. The display exploded showering the room in house colored sparks. People started to cheer and applauded. Sirius and I stood up on our seats and bowed.

"Thank you. Thank you" Padfoot said smiling

"We decided since this is our last year we would open it up with a show." I stated

"But that doesn't mean we're going to stop pulling pranks" Sirius added mischievously.

"Padfoot's right. But for now enjoy the peace!" I said happily before sitting back down.

We continued to eat and enjoyed our last opening feast.

* * *

Alright! Done with this chapter! As you can see I decided to make Harry the DADA teacher. I know the poll wasn't showing up but I fixed it. I'm leaving it open because I'd still like to see your opinion. Thanks for Reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Breakfast**

I'm back! Sorry it took me soooooo long to update but my computer had a virus and we just got it back. I would have used my laptop but my parents thought it would be fun to see how long I could last without the internet. But enough about me lets get back to the story!!!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter :(**

* * *

**Recap**

"_We decided since this is our last year we would open it up with a show." I stated _

"_But that doesn't mean we're going to stop pulling pranks" Sirius added mischievously. _

"_Padfoot's right. But for now enjoy the peace!" I said happily before sitting back down._

_We continued to eat and enjoyed our last opening feast._

**

* * *

**

Boy's Dorm

**Remus's POV**

I walked back into the 7th year's dorm fully dressed and ready to go down to breakfast. Peter was making his bed looking half asleep and still in his pjs. Sirius and James were still sleeping. No surprise there. Sirius's left leg was completely off the bed and there was drool coming out of his mouth. James was lying at the foot of his bed hugging his pillow.

I smiled. I'm really going to miss it here.

Peter was putting on his shirt when noticed me. "Morin Remus"

I smiled "Good morning Peter. I think it's about time we woke them up."

He nodded "I'll take James"

I sighed. It was always easier to wake up James.

"Alright. On the count of three." I said walking over to Padfoot.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

I lifted Sirius's mattress in the air and flipped him over onto the floor. He groped for his blanket and gave a loud snore before falling back asleep. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. I took away his blanket and shot a cold blast of water at him with my wand.

He gave loud yelp. "What the Hell Moony! A simple shake on the shoulder and wake up would be nice!"

I sighed "How many times must we go through this. I flipped your mattress over and still wouldn't wake up."

He looked around. "So that's why I'm on the floor!"

James chuckled "Morin Padfoot"

Sirius shot up to look at James "Hey how come he's not wet!"

"Because" I stated "All you have to do is say Lilly to wake him up"

James pouted "It's not fair. Peter told me Lilly was waiting outside our dorm for me"

"Stop pouting and get dressed" I said "We get our schedules today"

Peter put on his shoes while Sirius and James dug through their trunks looking for clothes.

After everyone was dressed we headed down to breakfast. McGonagall was standing outside the great hall handing out schedules.

She looked up and saw us coming. "Marauders, this is for you"

She handed us our schedules.

"I expect you to be on time for All of your classes." She said looking at James and Sirius.

"Of course Professor" they said in union

She looked them skeptically then sighed "A least be on time for my class"

They both gave her an innocent expression. "Of course Professor"

She dismissed us "Get a move on your blocking the hall"

James smiled "See you later Professor"

We walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. James and Sirius started piling food on their plates and Peter was eating pancakes and bacon. I grabbed a piece of toast and looked at our courses.

"What's it say Moony?" asked James

"We have a free period first"

Sirius gave a small cry of joy "maf eenz y un o ak woo eep"

"Sirius don't talk with your mouth full" I said smiling

He swallowed "I said that means I can go back to sleep!"

James gave him a high five. "Great idea Padfoot! We don't have to wake up for breakfast anymore. We can hurry down to kitchen before class starts."

Peter spoke up "What's next?"

I looked back down at the list "Next we have potions"

James and Sirius groaned loudly

I continued "Then herbology, and another free period"

"When do we have DADA" asked James

"Not until tomorrow" I said

Sirius smiled "Your going to wait till tomorrow to see your long lost cousin Prongs"

James chucked "Yeah. I guess your right"

I looked up at the teacher's table to find everyone there except our new DADA teacher. I turned back around and finish my breakfast before it got cold.

**

* * *

**

Present

**Ginny's POV**

The death eaters are starting to fall back. There are bodies everywhere, people are dead or wounded. I have cuts, scrapes, and bruises all over my body but I don't have time to worry about that now. I have to find Harry. I know he's here somewhere. I ran back into the castle dodging my through spells and obstacles. I ran past the great hall. Ron and Hermione where fighting two older Slytherins.

"Ginny!" shouted Hermione as she stunned both students. "Have you seen Harry?"

"No" I said slightly out of breath "but he has to be here somewhere."

Just then we heard Flawks singing. It felt like he was guiding us and giving us hope.

"This way!" I shouted running down the hall.

We ran around the corner in time to see Voldemort fall. Harry's chest was glowing gold and he had an almost peaceful expression on his face.

"Harry!" I shouted concerned

He looked over at me and gave a small smile. I pushed my way through the crowd trying to get to him. When I got there his eyes were closed and he looked transparent. I could see right through him and when I tried to touch him my hand went right through to the floor but it felt warm, like it was in hot water. I gave a small cry.

"Harry. No. Harry please no. Don't go." Tears started pouring down my cheek.

Just before he faded completely five golden sparks flew out of his chest. They hit the people closest to him. Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and me. The warmth in my hand spread through my whole body. From their faces everyone else felt it to. But the moment pasted and I looked down at my hand. It was lying where Harry disappeared a few seconds before. I started crying openly. I didn't care if anyone saw me. I just lost the most important person in my life. From the sound of it Hermione was crying too and a few other people behind us were sobbing.

"Come on dear" My mom said as she pulled me away. We pasted the great hall where news of Voldemort's death has spread. People where celebrating. How could anyone be so happy when I was so miserable? She led me to room of requirements and sat with me on one of the beds. I don't know how long I was crying before I feel asleep but it felt like days.

* * *

Ok! Done with this chapter. Again I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner. Thanks for Reading and Tell Me What You Think!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Professor Harry**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Recap**

"_When do we have DADA" asked James_

"_Not until tomorrow" I said_

_Sirius smiled "Your going to wait till tomorrow to see your long lost cousin Prongs"_

_James chucked "Yeah. I guess your right"_

_I looked up at the teacher's table to find everyone there except our new DADA teacher. I turned back around and finish my breakfast before it got cold. _

* * *

**James's POV**

"Come on guys we're going to be late!" yelled Remus as we ran down the hall.

"Well we wouldn't have been late if Sirius hadn't turned my hair pink!" I yelled back throwing Sirius a glare.

Sirius laughed "Come on mate! You know I was aiming at Snivellus! Besides you look good with pink hair."

"Ha-Ha!" I said sarcastically. "How would you feel if I turned your hair pink?"

"As long as it's not purple" he joked.

"Really?" I asked grinning evilly as I shot a jet of purple at his head.

He stopped to grab a fistful of hair. "You're going to regret that." he said looking more like a Black than I've seen him in years.

"I'm sooo scared" I said fake crouching.

He smiled and shot a blast of orange and green at my robes. When I looked down I saw that they were orange with green hearts scattered all over.

He fell to ground laughing "You look like a gay clown!"

I frowned "well you like a pixie"

He stopped laughing "I do not"

I blasted him with blue. "You do now"

He looked down at his hands. "You turned my skin blue?"

"Not just any blue" I replied cheeky "Pixie blue"

We stood there for a moment staring at each other than Peter came running around the corner. He took one look at us than busted out laughing. Sirius and I looked at each other for a second before joining Wormtail. After a few minutes we got up and started heading back to class.

"Any idea how to remove this stuff?" I asked

"Nope" Replied Padfoot

When we walked into the classroom everyone just stared at us for a second before falling off their chairs laughing. The three of us made our way over to Moony.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked laughing.

"Probably not" I replied sheepishly

But everyone's laugher soon stopped when our new teacher walked into the room. He turned around when he reached his desk. There was a wide smile on his face.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

As I walked into the room I heard laugher but as soon as I opened the door it stopped. I stopped in front of my and turned around. My dad and Sirius were sitting in the 3rd chair from the back next to Remus and Wormtail. My hatred for the traitor was put on hold when I saw what everyone was laughing at.

I smiled. "James, Sirius can you come up here for a second?"

They looked at each other not sure what to expect and walked to the front of the class.

With a flick of my wand I removed the charm. "I'll be sure Professor Flitwick that you two have mastered the color change charm. And nice work on the hearts Sirius."

Sirius smiled "Thanks professor"

The two of them walked back to their seats smiling.

"Good evening class" I said smiling "My names Harry Potter but I'd prefer it if you'd called me my first name."

I paused "When I was at school defense against the dark arts was my best subject and depending on the teacher, my favorite subject. I've had Ex-Aurors, celebrities **(Quirrel, and Lockhart)**, a crazed employ of the Minster of Magic, and even a werewolf as teacher. He was my favorite Professor and the best."

Remus's eye's widened at the last part.

I smiled at him and continued "Since this is our first day I thought we'd start it by asking questions. You can ask me anything you like and I'll do my best to answer it truthfully." I paused here to see if anyone raised their hands. They didn't.

"Ok then I'll start." I said smiling. "How old are you Professor?"

"Great question Harry, I'm 19years old."

The classroom erupted with whispers. Then a Slytherin raised his hand.

"How'd get the job so young?" he asked

I smiled "I thought I was too young too but Dumbledore insisted that I take the job. To be truthful I don't think anyone else applied for the job."

A girl with long red hair and green eyes that I recognized as my mother raised her hand. "If Dumbledore hired you, you must be a powerful wizard. What experience do you have in the dark arts?"

"Well" I started, thinking about how much I should revel to them. "I've fought dementors, death eaters, dragons, trolls, blast-ended skrewts, and Voldemort on countless occasions."

There were gasps at mention of his name.

I continued "Any other questions?"

A greasy haired boy sitting in the front row raised his hand.

"Yes Severus?"

"What would the dark lord want with you?" he asked sneering

"Voldemort killed my parents when I only a year old." I paused "He tried to kill me too but couldn't and I got away with this scar. I went to live with my muggle aunt, her husband, and their son. I didn't even know I was a wizard till I received my letter. During my first year he found and tried to kill me again but I escaped. He would come after me every year up until I left school. He would make new plans, hire new death eaters, and trick his way to me. He's been after me ever since."

I looked up to see the whole class staring at me in awe and disbelief.

I cleared my throat and smiled "If that's it, you're free to go. No homework."

They slowly got up and left the room in silence.

**

* * *

**

Girl's Dorm

**Lilly's POV**

We just got back from dinner and were getting ready for bed. Alex was pulling her long blond hair in a ponytail and deciding whether to wear her silk night gown or cotton tang top and matching shorts. She's a transfer student who moved here from America in our 5th year.

Emily was laying on her bed reading. She has short, black, curly hair and looks a bit like her cousin James. She's a tom girl and gets into fights with Alex about how much she acts like a boy.

We only have three girls in our dorm this year. Jessica, our fourth dorm mate, was killed over the summer by Lord Voldemort. Her family was what pure-blood's would call blood-traitors. They stood up for muggles and muggle-borns. Both her parents worked for the Ministry and were looked down upon for their views. Jessica was so happy and optimistic even in theses dark times. It's hard to believe she's gone.

"You ok Lills?" asked Emily.

I looked up "Yeah, I fine. Just thinking."

She looked down "Yeah. I've been thinking too."

"About what?" I asked

"About our new professor." She answered still deep in thought.

Alex giggled "Oh. You mean Harry?"

She didn't look up "Yeah, Harry. Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alex

"I mean do you think he's telling the truth about _you know who_?" She said looking at Alex.

"I know what you mean." I said thinking. "How did a baby escape the darkest wizard the world has ever known?"

"Maybe someone stopped him before he could hurt Harry." Alex suggested

"Maybe" Emily replied

"Yeah but did you see his scar?" I asked "Only dark powerful magic can leave a scar like that."

"Well he said _you know who_ gave him that scar." Responded Alex

"Yeah, but it feels like he isn't telling the whole truth." I said

"I know what you mean" replied Emily.

"If Harry isn't telling the truth, it's for a good reason." Huffed Alex

"Why are so defensive?" asked Emily

"Because she has a crush on him" I stated

Emily looked shocked "He's our teacher!"

"Yes, but he's cute." Replied a blushing Alex

"He is our teacher!" Emily said slowly.

"SO!" Replied an angry Alex. "He's only a year older than us!"

"Calm down both you." I sighed "Alex can like who ever she wants."

"Ha!" Alex laughed victoriously.

"He probably has a girlfriend anyway" Emily shrugged

"Don't say that!" Cried Alex

Emily and I started laughing. Alex always acted like this when she liked someone.

* * *

Done with this one! Tell me what you think and Thanks For Reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch7**

**Disclaimer- I will never own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Recap**

"_I mean do you think he's telling the truth about _you know who_?" She said looking at Alex._

"_I know what you mean." I said thinking. "How did a baby escape the darkest wizard the world has ever known?"_

"_Maybe someone stopped him before he could hurt Harry." Alex suggested_

"_Maybe" Emily replied_

"_Yeah but did you see his scar?" I asked "Only dark powerful magic can leave a scar like that."_

"_Well he said _you know who_ gave him that scar." Responded Alex_

"_Yeah, but it feels like he isn't telling the whole truth." I said_

* * *

**Great Hall**

**James POV**

"You ok Prongs?" asked Remus as I stared at my eggs.

I looked up startled. "Yeah. Sorry bout that. I was just thinking about our new Professor."

"You too?" asked Lilly who sat down between her two best friends.

She took a sip of pumpkin juice before continuing "We were talking about him last night. Don't you find his story is a bit odd?"

"Yeah I do." I said looking across the room to our new teacher. "Almost everything about him is odd"

"Like the fact he looks just like Prongs" Sirius said as he took a bite out of his bacon

"His story about _you know who_ is a bit far fetched." Added Remus

"He acted like it was no big deal." Said Emily "If a baby survived an attack by _you know who _I think we would have heard about it."

"Not to mention he survived another attack when he was only a first year." I said thinking "The way he told it _you know who_ was obsessed with killing him."

"Why would he want to kill Professor Harry so badly?" Asked Lilly "What could he have done to make you know who so angry? I mean the professor was only a baby when he first tried to kill him."

"Maybe his parents did something to _you know who_ to make him want revenge" suggested Peter

"Maybe" I said still in thought

"Did you know he has the same last name as you" Asked Sirius taking a bite of toast

"I think we need to find out more about Harry Potter" Remus said

"But how?" asked Alex

"We could ask him" suggested Emily

"That would too easy. Besides we don't want him to know we're watching him" I said

"Well I guess we're just going to have to play the waiting game" sighed Lilly.

"Guys look!" Alex said pointing to the teacher's table "He's gone"

"I'll go find him" I said getting up from the table.

"I'll come with you" Lilly said standing up.

"It's ok Lilly. Sit down and finish eating." I said turning around

"I'm coming with you and that's final" She said with a very McGonagall like look.

"Alright" I sighed. Thinking how hard this will be without the map. "Follow me"

We got up and walked out into the hall.

"This way" I said motioning to my left.

We made our way around the corner and found our Professor gripping something that looked like a pouch around his neck.

We stopped to hide behind the corner. He looked around not wanting to be followed than started up the staircase. We waited for him make his way up before following.

"This would so much easier if I had my cloak" I thought

We made our way up to the 7th floor and walked down the hall.

"This is way he came isn't it?" Lilly asked

"Yeah, I think so" I replied not completely sure

But doubt vanished when caught sight of him again. He was standing in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls.

"What's he doing?" asked Lilly

"He's trying to get into the room of requirements." I replied

"I thought no one knew where it was." Lilly said shocked

"Sirius and I found it in our second year." I answered "but how does he know where it is?"

"Maybe he's just exploring the castle" suggested Lilly

"I don't think so. Look." I replied pointing to Harry who just circled the hall.

Seeing the confused look on her face, I explained "That's how you get in. You constraint on something you need and walk around the room three times."

On his third time around a big wooden door appeared opposite the tapestry. He looked around one last time before opening the door.

"Come on" I said pulling Lilly's hand as we ran to the door.

It was getting smaller and smaller the closer we got until there was nothing left.

I swore under my breath. We almost made it.

"James, you can let go of my hand now." Lilly said blushing slightly

I turned a bit red and let go "Sorry"

She smiled "It's ok. I just wish we made it in time."

I looked up "Maybe we can still get in. Stand over there." I pointed to where we where hiding

She looked at me curiously but did as I asked.

"I need to find Professor Harry." was all I thought as I walked around the room three times.

Nothing happened.

I sighed "I guess we're just going to have to wait"

I when over to stand by Lilly.

"What do you think he's doing in there?" she asked

"I don't know. I'm more interested in knowing how he knew where this place was and how to get in when this is his first time at Hogwarts." I said staring at the wall.

"Maybe someone told him about it." Suggested Lilly

"Maybe" I said thinking

She changed the subject. "What do you think was in his pouch?"

"The one around his neck?" I asked

"Yeah" She answered "It looked like something valuable was in there the way he was holding it"

I was about to answer but the door reappeared. He walked out carrying an old dusty crown.

Lilly gasped "That's Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem"

I looked over at our Professor who pulled a cloak out of his robs. He rapped the crown in it and it disappeared.

"That looks like my invisibility cloak!" I thought alarmed

Lilly grabbed my arm and pull me down the stairs. She didn't let go until we were in front of the fat lady's portrait.

"Mimbulus mimbletonis" She huffed out of breathe from running down the stairs.

"Correct" The fat lady said happily as she swung open.

We walked into the common room and saw our friends waiting eagerly. I plopped down next to Sirius and Lilly sat between Alex and Emily.

"Well?" Alex asked

"Well he knows where the room of requirements is" Lilly said

"How did he find it so easily?" asked Sirius

"It looked like he already knew where it was. Like he's been there before" I said

"Did you follow him in?" Asked Remus

"Couldn't. The room wouldn't let us." I answered

"But he brought out the lost diadem a couple minutes later" Lilly answered

Everyone looked shocked

"Are you sure?" asked Emily

"Positive" She answered

"He knew the diadem was in the room of requirements even though it's been lost for centuries" Remus said suspiciously

"Seems impossible doesn't it" Emily stated

"That's not all" Lilly started "He's even got an invisibility cloak. He used it hide the diadem"

The other marauders looked at me silently asking if it was my cloak. I just shrugged not knowing.

"Those are really rare." Alex said impressed "I wonder how he got one?"

"I don't know" I said controlling the urge to run up stairs and check on my cloak

"He also has a pouch around his neck. He kept grabbing it." Lilly said thinking

"How big is it?" asked Peter

"It's looks large enough to keep a snitch and maybe a few gallons." I answered

"Now that you mention it" Alex said thinking "I did notice something around his neck in class yesterday"

"I wonder what's in there" Emily said curiously

"I don't know" I said "but what ever it is it's important"

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"What am I suppose to do?" I said aloud to no one in particular

"I have one horcrux but how am I going to destroy it? I don't have Gryffindor's sword yet and I don't want to kill the Basilisk again. This time I might not have Flawks to help."

I sighed "I wish Ginny was here. She might know what to do"

* * *

Sorry. I would have had this up yesterday but I wasn't able to login. I don't know if was my computer or the website but it did the same thing with my laptop. Quick Question! Does anyone know what mimbulus mimbletonis is? Cookie if you guess right! Please review and Thanks for Reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch8**

**Disclaimer- I own Harry Potter in my own world but not in reality where it counts.**

* * *

**Recap**

_I walked into my room and sat on my bed. _

"_What am I suppose to do?" I said aloud to no one in particular_

"_I have one horcrux but how am I going to destroy it? I don't have Gryffindor's sword yet and I don't want to kill the __Basilisk__ again. This time I might not have Flawks to help."_

_I sighed "I wish Ginny was here. She might know what to do"_

* * *

**Present**

**Ginny's POV**

He's been gone three day. Three days of hell. Without him minutes feel like hours and hours feel like weeks. The past days have been a blur. I've been crying constantly and only stopping to sleep. Sleep is the only time I feel peaceful. I can dream. Dream of him. Since the first time I saw him, I knew there was something special about him. Not because of his scar and the story that goes with it but there was something in his eyes. Something I can't describe. But there are also nightmares. Nightmares of that night. Of him disappearing. I can't stand those nightmares. In the middle of peaceful dream, I get tugged down into a dark room. It's completely black. Just when I can't stand it anymore, a light appears. So I run towards it. When I get there it's always the same thing. Harry being killed by Voldemort. But he doesn't exactly die. He falls to ground with a peaceful expression on his face. He looks at and smiles before disappearing. Leaving me behind. Why? Why can't I be with him? We were only together for such a short time. I know he isn't dead. I can feel it but I don't know where he is.

"Harry" I whispered with silent tears running down my face

"I wish I was there." I said a little louder

Something warm glowed in my chest. I could feel it growing, expanding to fill me. I felt almost happy for the first time in days.

Just then there was a knock at my door. My mom and Hermione entered the room.

"Ginny dear" My mom started but was cut of by the sight of me.

She let out a cry. "What's happening?"

I looked at her confused. I felt fine. In fact I felt better than I had in weeks.

Hermione ran over to me. "Ginny what happened? Did spell backfire on you?"

Again I looked at her confused. "What do you mean, I feel great"

That obviously didn't convince her because she placed her hand on my shoulder. Well she tried to but her hand slipped right through me. I didn't feel it but I saw it.

"Ginny" my mom whispered pleadingly

My eyes were getting heavy but I smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll be alright. I'll be with Harry"

She let out a cry of despair. I shut my eyes and let the darkness fold over me. I was floating. I felt so happy. I was going to see Harry. I just knew it.

* * *

**Past**

**Lilly's POV**

We were on our way to DADA and by we I mean Emily, Alex, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I. The marauders have been joining us since James and I followed our Professor. We decided to team up to discover more about Harry Potter.

"Do you think he knows where the chamber of secrets is?" asked Sirius

"How would he know where something like that is?" asked Remus

"Well he knew where the crown was. Maybe he know where the chamber is" reasoned Sirius

"I'm impressed" I said slightly in shock

"He has his moments" James said chuckling

"Sirius I doubt he knows where the chamber is" Emily sighed

"Yeah" Agreed Alex "Besides only the air of Slytherin knows where it is and I doubt it's Harry"

"How do you know" asked Sirius "He could be. He might be an evil dark wizard in hiding"

"Of course he isn't" Alex sighed "How could someone that cute be a dark wizard?"

Sirius was in shock "w what do you mean CUTE!?!?!"

She looked at him and said "I mean he's handsome, attractive, good looking, cute, and not to mention hot!"

Sirius looked like was going to explode. James put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. It seemed to calm him down.

"I think I'm going to ask him out after class." Alex said nonchalantly

Sirius looked angry again

"So soon?" Asked Emily "He's only been here three days"

"I know but if I don't act now someone else might beat me to the punch" Alex explained "He's very popular. I heard Tina in Ravenclaw is going to ask him tomorrow"

She stopped talking when we walked into class. Alex took a seat in the front row with Emily and me. The marauders took the desk two rows back.

Alex conjured a mirror and was fixing her make up when Harry walked in. Alex poofed it away, before sitting up strait in her seat.

Harry smiled. "Good evening class. Today I thought we'd go over material we're going to learning the rest of the year. I heard last year you worked more on the theory of spells so this year we're going to work on the practice of spells."

There were cheers in class. For the last two years we did nothing but study spells. Normally I have no problem with text books and reading but after two years of doing nothing but that. Well even I got sick of it.

His smiled got even wider "This year we're going back to the basics then working our way up."

There were groins this time.

He shook his head "No complaining. You won't believe how many times expelliarmus saved my life. It even saved me from Voldemort once. He wasn't expecting a disarming spell and one as basic as that."

There were gasps at his name but it didn't seem to faze our teacher. He just continued talking like it was no big deal.

"Now before we begin any questions?"

James raised his hand "How long are we going to be practicing the basic?"

Harry smiled "It depends how long it takes. If it doesn't take too long I might even teach you how to do the patronus charm"

There were excited whispers across the room.

Sirius raised his hand "Can you do a full body patronus?"

Harry pointed his wand to the middle of the room and yelled "Expecto Patronum!"

A large and beautiful stag appeared in the middle of the room. It raised its head and looked around at the students. Suddenly it jumped onto my desk and bent down and tried to lick me. I felt nothing and it passed right through me. Then it jumped over to James and nuzzled him on the head. It saw Sirius and Remus and wagged its tail happily like a dog. It nuzzled both of them before it saw Peter. It didn't look playful or happy anymore. It looked angry. The stag bent its head down and cuffed the floor with it's foot before starting to charge. Just before it hit a terrified Peter, Harry flicked his wand again and it disappeared.

Harry looked slightly embarrassed and angry "Well if that's all the questions" He was cut off.

A girl with long red hair suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. She was lying on the floor wearing a t-shirt and jeans but no shoes. She sat up and looked around. She had brown eyes that were swollen and puffy from crying.

Harry looked shocked "Ginny?!"

She looked at him and smiled "Harry!" relief and happiness was written all over her face.

She got up and started to run towards our Professor but he met her half way. They hugged each other for dear life.

"Harry I was so worried about you. Everyone was, especially Sirius. He locked himself in his house and won't let anyone in except Remus. And"

He cut her off "Ginny shush. It's ok. I'm alright and we're together. Now you can't say anything more about home right now."

She looked up at him confused "Why not?"

He smiled and said look around

She let of him and turned to face us. We were all shocked to say the least but she was stunned. She looked right at me, then to the marauders in disbelief.

"But your parents are"

He stopped her again "Ginny. I know. Go through that door and wait for me. I think I need to explain some things to my students"

She looked at him questionably and still slightly shocked but nodded and did as he asked.

Our Professor turned to look at us happier than we've ever seen him "Well it seems my girlfriend decided to drop by. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut class a couple minutes early today. You're all free to leave and no homework."

His wide smile was still plastered on his face when he turned and when to his girlfriend.

We all just sat there in shock for a couple minutes before people started to break out of their trace and started talking.

I turned to Alex, who looked shocked and slightly upset, and asked "Are you going to be ok?"

She looked at me and nodded

I smiled "Good. Now let's get out of here."

I grabbed her arm and walked out of the room with Emily following. We started heading to the grounds, when the guy's caught up with us.

"Can you believe that?" asked James

"I don't know. I'm not entirely sure of what I just witnessed" I answered truthfully

"Well lets go over there and figure it out" Remus said pointing to the giant oak tree next to the lake.

We all walked over there and sat down in silence. Not because we didn't have anything to say but because we were still working out the event in our minds.

* * *

**Harry's office**

**Ginny's POV**

"What's going on?" I asked when Harry came through the door smiling.

He walked over to me with wide smile still on his face.

"Where are we?" I asked him looking around "I know we're at Hogwarts but. . ."

He kissed me. It was a short but strong kiss. He pulled away before I could react and hugged me.

"I missed you so much" He said still embracing me.

I smiled "I missed you too."

He let go and looked at me with more love in his eyes then I've ever seen.

Then he walked over to his desk and pulled out a chair.

"Sit down." He said gesturing to the seat "This may come as a shock."

I sat down and waited for him to continue.

He conjured a chair for himself, sat down and began.

"When I killed Voldemort, something happened. Somehow I got transported back in time."

He paused and looked at me "When I woke up, I was in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was attending my wounds. I was asking about the battle, not knowing where or should I say when I was. She looked at me like I was crazy but I thought it was just the after shock or something. Then McGonagall showed up with Dumbledore. I thought I was seeing things. Dumbledore told me what year it was. To say the least I was in shock."

He smiled. "When I was better, I told Dumbledore about who I was and showed some of my memories. He believes me and made me the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

He looked up at me with a twinkle in his and said "Ginny, this is the year my parents get together and I'm their DADA professor. I finally got to meet them."

I smiled "I'm so happy for you, Harry but what I want to know is how I got here."

He looked down concentrating. "Well when I was battling Voldemort, our wands connected. A spark from that connection hit me in the chest just before Voldemort died. I think that's how I got here."

"Just before you disappeared, five golden sparks shot out of your chest. One hit me, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Remus." I said thinking "But I wasn't transported as soon as it hit me like you. It took three days and no one else has come back."

He looked up at me "It must be triggered by something but what?"

"I don't know." I said still in thought.

He stood up "Maybe Dumbledore will know what happened. Besides we need to come up with a story about how you got here."

I got up and followed him out the door.

* * *

Ginny has arrived! What will the marauders think of her? Does Alex still have a crush on Harry? Tune in whenever I get the next chapter up to find out.

In case you were wondering Mimbulus mimbletonis is Neville's cactus from the 5th book.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch9**

**Disclaimer- I will never own Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione or any other characters from Harry Potter**

**

* * *

**

Recap

_I turned to Alex, who looked shocked and slightly upset, and asked "Are you going to be ok?"_

_She looked at me and nodded_

_I smiled "Good. Now let's get out of here."_

_I grabbed her arm and walked out of the room with Emily following. We started heading to the grounds, when the guy's caught up with us._

"_Can you believe that?" asked James_

"_I don't know. I'm not entirely sure of what I just witnessed" I answered truthfully_

"_Well lets go over there and figure it out" Remus said pointing to the giant oak tree next to the lake._

_We all walked over there and sat down in silence. Not because we didn't have anything to say but because we were still working out the event in our minds._

**

* * *

**

The Grounds

**Lilly's POV**

Sirius was the first to speak "She came out of nowhere"

Everyone else snapped back to their senses and looked at him.

"I know" Remus replied "It was like she Apparated but how?"

"What do you mean, how?" asked Alex

"Well" I stated "according to Hogwarts A History, it's impossible to Apparate on school grounds because of the Anti-Disapparition Jinx."

"Then how were we able to Apparate last year in the Great Hall?" Alex asked

"They took down the barrier temporally for the test" James answered

"If she didn't Apparate, then how did she appear out of nowhere?" Asked Emily

"Maybe she had an invisibility cloak" suggested Peter

"It's possible but I don't think she did" James said simply

"Why not?" asked Sirius

"Did you see her face?" asked Emily "She was in shock when she looked around the class. If she Apparated here then wouldn't she know where she was."

"Harry was certainly happy to see her" Alex said somewhat upset

"I know" I said thinking "The way she was acting it was like Professor Harry was missing or something."

"Did you hear what she said when she seen Harry?" asked Remus

"No. What?" asked Peter

"She said something about Sirius being upset and won't let anyone see him except Remus." James replied

"Now that's weird" Sirius said

"This has to be more than coincidence" Remus said thinking "What are the probabilities that someone has same name as me and is friends with someone else named Sirius? It's not like we have common names."

"We're one of a kind Moony" Sirius said grinning

"Yes you are" James said smirking

We all started laughing.

Peter spoke up "I don't think he likes me"

"Who?" asked Remus

"Professor Harry." he answered "Did you see his Patronus? It looked like it was going to attack me."

"I forgot all about that" I said

"I did too" James admitted

"Well it seemed to like me" Sirius said

"It was acting like a dog around you" Alex said giggling

"It was" Remus said thinking

"It seemed friendly to me" I said with a small smile

"Yeah" James said "It was trying to nuzzle me"

"I wonder why his Patronus is a stag" Emily said thinking out loud

James got a puzzled expression on his face again "I don't know"

**

* * *

**

4:00am

**Harry's POV**

"Where am I?" I thought as I looked around the room.

I was standing in small, circular room built out of stone. There was one window to my left. It was barely big enough to fit my hand through. There was green and black rug taking up most of the floor and boxes of paper and scrolls scattered around it. I started to go towards the only door in the room but stopped when I heard a voice.

"Master" Said the raspy voice of a man "It's almost ready. We just need to convince the boy."

"Good job Montague." said a familiar snakelike voice

Pain shot through my scar. It was Voldemort. He's planning something. I crept towards the door and looked through the crack. I could see the side of his head.

"Don't worry about the boy" said Voldemort "I'll take care of him"

I leaned in closer.

Just then he turned to look at me with familiar red eyes.

"Your free to Montague" He said still looking at me "I have to take care of something"

"Yes master"

I heard a door shut. Voldemort stood up and started walking towards me. I backed away from the door, noticing a mirror next to me. Staring back at me was the face of middle-aged woman with curly brown hair and a look of complete terror on her face. The door opened.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort said shooting the green light at me.

I sat up in my bed sweating. My scar was burning. I grabbed the glass of water next to my bed and swallowed it all in one gulp. I sat there thinking about what just happened. Voldemort's planning something. What's he planning? Who was lady in the mirror? Who's the boy their trying to convince? What are they tying to convince him? I fell back asleep still thinking about theses unanswered questions.

* * *

Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner but I've been soooooo busy. I had two weddings to go to, plus their showers, and a funeral. I was hoping to get some writing done Labor Day weekend but I didn't have internet access at the camp I stayed at. I'll try to update soon as I can but I might be busy with school starting. Anyways Thank You for Reading and Plz Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch10**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Recap**

"_Did you see her face?" asked Emily "She was in shock when she looked around the class. If she Apparated here then wouldn't she know where she was."_

"_Harry was certainly happy to see her" Alex said somewhat upset_

"_I know" I said thinking "The way she was acting it was like Professor Harry was missing or something."_

"_Did you hear what she said when she seen Harry?" asked Remus_

"_No. What?" asked Peter_

"_She said something about Sirius being upset and won't let anyone see him except Remus." James replied_

"_Now that's weird" Sirius said_

"_This has to be more than coincidence" Remus said thinking "What are the probabilities that someone has same name as me and is friends with someone else named Sirius? It's not like we have common names."_

* * *

**Great Hall**

**Alex's POV**

The madors were sitting at their usual seat. Sirius was inhaling bacon, James was eating pancakes and watching Lilly out of the corner of his eye, Remus was reading the Daily Prophet while munching on toast, and Peter was taking bits of everything. All around the hall you could hear people talking about what happened in DADA yesterday. News travels fast, especially when you can send magical messages to everyone you know with a flick of a wand. But place soon quieted down when Dumbledore stood up.

"Good morning everyone" He said smiling "I have an announcement to make."

His smiled faded "I'm sorry to say that Professor Hanson will be leaving Hogwarts."

Whispers broke out among the students.

He continued "He had to leave on short notice due to a death in the family but I assure you he's fine. Professor Hanson was a skillful teacher and will be missed but I'm sure you all understand."

His smile returned "Thankfully we have a temporally replacement."

Everyone turned their attention to a tall redheaded girl walking into the room.

Dumbledore continued "I would like all of you to meet your new Herbology teacher, Professor Ginny Weasly."

She turned around to face the students and waved before grabbing a seat next to Harry.

"Thankfully Professor Weasly came on short notice yesterday evening, saving us the trouble of finding a new professor on short notice. Classes will continue as scheduled."

He sat back down ending his speech.

"Is he serious?" I asked staring at the redhead

"No" Sirius replied "I am"

I sighed, he uses that joke all the time.

Lilly spoke for me "I think Alex meant that it seems a little strange for him to hire two teenage wizards, who are barley older than their students"

"Thanks Lilly" I said "that's exactly what I meant"

"No problem" she said taking a bite of waffles

"I know what you mean" Remus said thinking "I was wondering the same thing"

"What ever the reason" Emily said looking up " They must be powerful wizards if Dumbledore hired them"

James spoke up "If Ginny has any of the experience that Harry has, then she must be more than capable"

"Good point" Peter said between bites "but I doubt that _you know who_ tried to kill her when she was a baby"

"Yeah but seeing how close she is with Harry, she might have been in some battles with him" Lilly replied

"I guess we're just going to have to find out for ourselves" Remus sighed

* * *

**Harry's Office**

**Ginny's POV**

"Congratulations" Harry said as we walked into the room

"I'm just glad I have something to do around here" I said as I sat down

He stretched the chair into a love seat and sat down next to me "Good thing you got a O in Herbology"

"You have Hermione to thank for that"

Chuckling he said " I don't know what Ron and I would have done if we didn't have Hermione around to talk some sense into us."

"You'd probably be expelled" I said jokingly

Still laughing he said "Yeah probably"

We sat in silence for a couple of seconds thinking about friends and home before Harry spoke.

"How is everyone?" He asked "I mean how did they react to my disappearance?"

"Overall I think they took it pretty well. Ron was pretty quite, except when he's comforting Hermione. She puts on a strong face for everyone but something the mask slips and she can hold back. Fred and Jorge have been pulling pranks on death eaters in your honer and mom and dad have been busy taking care of me and helping out the order."

"What about Sirius and Remus?" he asked worried

"Well" I hesitated "to tell you the truth, I'm not sure. I know Sirius took your disappearance really hard. He locked himself in Grimmauld Place and wouldn't let anyone in. Even Remus had to convince him to let him in. The last thing I heard he was doing a little better since Remus brought Teddy over."

"At least he's getting better" Harry sighed still looking worried "What about the wizarding world?"

"Where should I start?" I sighed "Since Voldemort's death people have been celebrating non stop. They aren't event worried about catching death eaters. Most people think that since Voldemort's dead that his followers will stop but the Order regrouped just in case. After you killed Voldemort, his loyalists fled. The death eaters are in mourning. So far they haven't done anything to catch our attention but it's not going to remain this peaceful for much longer. The Order has been doing everything it can to catch the remaining death eaters but without the ministry's help it's hard to get them convicted."

"The ministry's not doing anything?" Harry said angrily

"I never said they aren't doing anything." I said "They just aren't doing anything useful. We think that member's are still under the Imperius Curse or are Voldemort loyalists. We were able to arrest death eaters that were too injured to Apparate out of Hogwarts. That was enough to satisfy the ministry and the public."

He sighed "I just hope everything will be ok till we get back"

I put my hand on his shoulder "It will be. Just look on the plus side"

He looked over at me "And what's that?"

I smiled "They made you an even bigger hero. Your story is already being updated into next year's History books. They're even making a life size gold statue of you in Hogsmeade."

"Just what I need, more eternal glory" He said shaking his head

* * *

I am sorry it took so long to update and that this is a short chapter but school did start and I have a ton of homework to do from each class. I took as many classes as I could this year and regretting it but I'm in 10th grade and really have to start thinking about my future. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up with the next 2weeks. And as always Thanks for reading and plz Review!


End file.
